Ready, Set... Ed!
"Ready, Set... Ed!" is the 2nd episode of Season 2 and the 28th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds see that Kevin is creating and breaking so many world records effortlessly, so they try to break a world record in order to reach Kevin's level of record-setting (and breaking). Plot Ed's little toy monster captures Edd's heart and attention, but when it reveals exactly what Ed stores under his bed, Eddy and Edd just have to go outside. But there's no respite as Kevin is hard at work breaking every Cul-de-Sac record ever set in front of an adoring audience. It's all too much for Eddy's jealousy bone which begins to feel that old familiar twinge. Worse still, even Ed and Edd are impressed by Kevin - he has got to be stopped. Eddy decides to try his skill at cycling too but after an abortive - and highly painful - attempt at the world's scariest cycle ramp decides to try his luck elsewhere and soon has Edd hard at work again, this time building a popcorn-fueled rocket-car capable - according to Eddy at least - of traveling around the world in record time. Seeing the Kids are torn between skepticism and wanting to buy it, Eddy's imagination goes into hyper-drive which is the reason why he has got Ed and Edd loping along against a scrolling background dressed as Scots, Mexicans, Swiss and even Sharks. Jimmy is impressed but Plank is feeling woozy, however Kevin soon realizes that something is fishy. He then figures out that it's just Ed and Double D running through moving background scenery. He ties the Eds up and removes the kids from the rocket car. He then pours lots of popcorn kernels into the popcorn machine that is taped to the rocket car. The kids laugh at their expense, and the Eds get sent flying to the cycle ramp and they go down. Eddy, dazed, asks which country they're in. Edd states that they're back home, and that they have broken everything but a record. The episode ends there. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "If only we had a sack of potatoes!" ---- *'Edd': estimating "It must be at least 32 feet in length." Jonny: off-screen "32 feet! on-screen A new record." Kevin: by his own new record "Cool." Eddy: Double D a dark look "What? Now you're some kind of psychic yardstick?" ---- *'Edd': sighing "There he goes again, involving you to Ed and I in his use of plural pronouns." Ed: "This one's for you, Nestor!" up in an attempt to fly and crashes on the ground '' ---- *'Kevin': ''to be interested "Does it have knobs?" ---- *''top of the Eds' gigantic handmade ramp'' Eddy: "Is everyone watching?" Edd: "Well, duh, Eddy. This contraption only takes up half of the cul-de-sac." Eddy: Double D a glare from his comment and focuses on record "World record, here we come!" Ed: "Plural pronoun!" ---- *'Rolf': "Now spin them around like a sick goat!" Nazz: laughing "You sure are Old World, Rolf." Eddy: Kevin's record "Hahaha, some record Kev. What's next? Pillow fluffing? Yawn." drops Sarah and Jimmy on the ground while heading over to Eddy Kevin: "What are you dorking about this time?" ---- *'Ed': "It looks so cool, Double D!" Edd: "Thank you, Ed." Ed: "Can we visit the planet of bacon men and have the marrow sucked from our bones?" Edd: "It's just a prop, Ed." Ed: "It's too small." Edd: "Small?! Please, Ed, it's compact." ---- *'Edd': Ed crawl underneath his own bed "Did Ed actually crawl underneath his bed?!" ---- *'Eddy': "Watch the head, big guy." Ed: "Where?" the traffic cone Kevin: "Where's the other dweebs?" Eddy: "You wanna be cramped up in Ed's pits?" makes an uneasy grunt at the idea of being stuck in Ed's armpits Jonny: recoiling "No!" ---- *'Ed': "I think I swallowed a turtle." ---- *'Eddy':'' a hole in his torso'' "ED! Your stupid toy ate my breakfast!" Trivia/Goofs *In this episode, the Eds are seen using their bike to try to break a world record, but their bike was destroyed in "Dawn of the Eds". It's very likely that they got a new bike that resembles Kevin's bike and the previous one they rode on. **This is also the third appearance of The Eds' Bike. The first was "Dawn of the Eds" and the second was "A Boy and His Ed." *Ed had five seagulls living under his bed before Edd let them out. *Kevin makes a reference to the 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz when he and Eddy are dragging each other to Eddy's rocket car. He shouts, "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" before throwing Eddy on to the hard pavement. This marks the first time any character in the show references The Wizard of Oz. The second is in "See No Ed" and the third (and final) time is in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *In the scene where Ed's seagulls are flying around his room, his window was already open. Yet in the next scene it is closed. Then Edd proceeds to open it again. *When the Eds blast to the top of the World's Scariest BMX Ramp, Ed quotes, "Connecticut." Could Peach Creek be in Connecticut? Or can Ed see it from all the way up there? or is Ed being his usual, clueless, self? *Kevin says Eddy is speaking in "Dorkinese;" a pun on the Asian languages Japanese, Cantonese, Taiwanese, Chinese and Vietnamese. *As Ed's toy goes under his chair a second time to hurt Eddy, it aims for his face. But in the next scene, it shows him with a hole in his stomach. *When Ed's toy goes under his bed, not much garbage is seen, but when Ed takes the toy from under his bed, it is filled with garbage. *While Ed is going under his bed, take note of the wall at the right. When Ed gets the toy, the bed looks like it is in the middle of the room. But as Ed's seagulls are flying, Ed's bed is next to the wall again. *While Kevin is on his bike, he has a helmet. But after Jonny measures the skid mark, Kevin's helmet is replaced by his hat. It's possible that Kevin took off his helmet and put his hat back on off-screen. *Eddy is shown to have great balance, as he was able to stand on both feet normally on top of the fence. *This is probably the only time the kids aren't seen paying for something in one of the Eds' scams (Chimp World is excluded, as it was intended to be for profit). *Eddy incorrectly cites Africa and Egypt as two separate places when in fact Egypt is within the continent of Africa. *The order of the places they pass by: #Scotland #Switzerland #Mexico #Pacific Ocean (dubbed "Specific Ocean") #Egypt (not shown) #Africa (not shown) #Afghanistan (not shown) #Mexico again #Some tropical place, probably an island or Hawaii *Two of Ed's birds, Penelope and Nestor, are named after Greek mythological figures. Penelope was the wife of Odysseus, and Nestor was the Greeks' oldest councilor before the battle of Troy. *When Edd opens the window for some fresh air (on one very quick shot) and lets the seagulls fly out, his gap is missing. *We know that Ed once kept seagulls under his bed (until Edd let them fly out of Ed's room). *This is possibly the third time Eddy called Edd by his real name instead of "Double D". Edd was called by his given name twice in "The Ed-Touchables". *The "Scotland", "Switzerland", and the unnamed jungle backgrounds from the rocket car scam were later reused as backdrops for the Old World Village replica in "Wish You Were Ed". *16th time the Kankers are absent. *The Cul-de-Sac was not shown in this episode. *Notice what Eddy is reading at the beginning of the episode. It's the same Slug-U-La magazine seen from "Ed-n-Seek!" *When the kids enter the rocket car, Kevin asks where the other Eds are. Eddy replies by saying "You want to be cramped up with Ed's 'pits?" Everybody seems to deny this, except Rolf. Listen closely: he says "Yes, Ed-boy" and "Sure." *The Rocket Car is mentioned again by Eddy in "The Good Ol' Ed". *The driving helmet Eddy wears for the Rocket Car appears again in "In Like Ed" and "Run Ed Run." *After Eddy hit Kevin with a Chinese takeout box Kevin says "Alright, moo-goo-gai-dork!" This is a reference to moo-goo-gai-pan, an Americanized version of the Cantonese dish which is usually a simple stir-fried dish consisting of sliced or cubed chicken with white button mushrooms and other vegetables. *When "traveling" at the Pacific Ocean in the Rocker Car, Edd is a water skier and Ed is a shark. This could be a reference to the water skier attack scene in the 1978 film Jaws 2. Gallery Eddy hole in stomach.jpg|"ED!! Your stupid toy ate my breakfast!!!" File:Qwees.jpg|Eddy's costume. Knobs.jpg|Kevin, pretending to be interested in Eddy Rocket Car.jpg|Ed cramming all the kids into the "Rocket Car." Not good!.png|Oh Dear.... Unicycle2.png|"Half-pints, Over-Easy!" Season 2 (5).png|Epic fail! Epic... IMG_0316.PNG|FAIL! IMG_0317.PNG|"Oh, you guys are good!" IMG_0318.PNG|"Hahahaha!" IMG_0319.PNG|"I like blankets with little fringes and--" IMG_0320.PNG|"NOT KNITTING!!!" Unicycle1.png|Rolf handing Kevin his unicycle. Video See Also *Rocket Car *World's Scariest BMX Ramp Category:Episodes Category:Season 2